


Necrophone

by Stumblynn



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Gen, Original Character(s), Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumblynn/pseuds/Stumblynn
Summary: A sequel/ au about another session of the reapers game.  Set sometime after twewy. Mostly original characters, with a few cameos.





	Necrophone

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's 1 am during a polar vortex. Our power has been out all day. But screw it, I'm posting chp 1 just to spite mother nature!

Ira shivered, tugging the neck of her sweater over her face. Checking her phone with her free hand. This was Miyashita Underpass, and it was ten to midnight. She sighed, tucking the phone into the pocket of her beloved bubble vest. The underpass was dark and secluded, the perfect place for a small girl to get jumped. Ira stood under the only lamp. A bright, shiny spotlight to alert every shady figure that she was ripe for the picking. 

The wall behind her served as a canvas for any and all street art that Shibuya had to offer. A mess of words and images for passersby to gawk at as they went about their day. Some of the graffiti was ancient to the point of peeling, newer art layered over old changed the meaning. And yet it all meshed in a kind of universal language.

“Hey Mails, is that you?” Ira felt a hand brush her arm from behind. She collapsed into a fetal position waving her hands erratically, trying to protect her head.

“P-please! I don’t have any money– You can take my punch card! I almost have a free–”

“Chill girl, it’s just us.” Ira peeked from between her arms, a trio of teens had surrounded her. “You are Tokyomails… Right?” One of the teens offered her a hand. 

“Oh, yes that’s me,” Ira’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. She took the girl’s hand but couldn’t make eye contact, “Does that mean?” 

“I’m Waesabii,”This was the girl who helped Ira up. She was pretty tall and her hair covered most of her face. Ira wasn’t sure how she could see through the bangs that hung past her eyes.

“Ilbleon” the short boy who stood at the back came forward to introduce himself. His face was completely obscured by his snapback and the bandana worn up to his eyes. 

“And I’m Chocoretto!” The last girl seemed much more excited than the previous two. Her hair was tied off into two short, wispy pigtails. Her face was also guarded by a pair of large metallic sunglasses.

“Uhh, hi… It’s- It’s really nice to–” Ira tried to introduce herself properly this time, but Choco cut her off.

“Let’s get started then, shall we? It’s almost midnight!” The three turned their backs to Ira and shuffled off towards the busted up phone booth on the other side of the underpass.

Ira hesitated, these were her friends. They had talked for hours on forums and in their own group chat. Ira considered these people her only real friends. But they seemed so… weird. Maybe it was because they had finally decided to meet in person?

“Mails! Come on!” Choco and the others arranged themselves in a semi circle around the phone booth. Ira felt a knot growing in her stomach, something about this place, and her friends, seemed wrong. But if Ira left, she’d just end up friendless and alone again. After a few seconds Ira gave in and joined the circle.

“Alright! It’s two minutes to midnight! We’re all aware of the rules of Necrophone?” Choco’s gaze darted between each member of the group. But all remained silent “Good, Ilbeon, did you get the number?”

“I had to dig deep, but I think it will work.” He pulled a scrap of paper out of his jacket. A telephone number was scribbled out in red ink. Ira glanced at the busted up phone booth. It was rust red, and most of the number keys had fallen out.

“Are we even sure this is gonna work? Look at that thing, it hasn’t taken a call in years.” Ira raised the complaint, but punched the number in her phone regardless.

“You’ve heard the rumors Mails, It’s been blowing up all over the internet.” Waesabii scolded Ira as she finished entering the number.

“One of my cousin’s friends played once,” Ilbeon snatched the paper from Ira and jammed it back into his pocket, “It works.”

“Okay, as soon as it’s midnight, start the call,” Choco was the only one with a watch that tracked to the very second, and so she counted down for the group, “midnight in three, two, one, now!”

Ira hit dial and her phone began to ring. For a moment, the underpass was silent, only the distant echoes of people could be heard. Time slowed as the kids held their breath, the buzzing of her phone the sole sign that it hadn’t stopped completely. And then it came, the high pitched jingle of the phone booth’s ring.

“Geez, how long is this supposed to take?” Waesabii sighed, clicking her nails against her sparkly phone case.

“You mean, you guys don’t… Hear it?” Ira shivered, she pressed the end call button over and over, but the phone booth just kept ringing.

“No way!” Choco tugged Ira’s wrist over to look at the phone screen. “Guys, Mails did it! She’s calling the phone booth!” The rest of the group crowded around Ira, their faces lit up by the ghostly glare of the phone screen.

“Mails, you’ve gotta go answer it!” Ilbeon shook Ira’s shoulder furiously.

“What? N-no, I don’t want–” 

“It’s not going to stop until you do.” Choco’s voice was hollow, her expression blank. Ira’s own tearful face reflected off the girl’s metallic sunglasses, she barely fought back as Choco ripped the phone from her hand.

“Please, don’t make me!” Ira shrieked as Waesabii and Ilbeon took hold of her wrists. Her cries for help bounced off the concrete halls as the two dragged Ira to the phone booth. They shoved her inside and closed the door behind them and Ira was left with the ringing.

Her friend’s images were fractured in the spiderweb cracks of the phone booth window. They focused intensely on Ira’s cellphone, with only the occasional glance back to her prison. Ira jumped as the phone rang once more.

“H-hello?” Ira lifted the phone to her ear, her quivering voice barely managed a whisper.

Silence hung in the air for a moment, Ira’s tongue brushed her lips. With a sigh Ira went to return the receiver. Her hand hovered over the hook before dragging the phone back to her ear.

“Yes– Who, is this?” The phone clattered against the walls of the booth. Ira made for the door, tugging and prying, desperately trying to force it open. The scraggle of teens, their backs turned, remained absorbed in their phones.

Ira pounded on the glass. The windows of the abandoned phone booth were splintered and creaking. Under the force of Ira’s blows they gave way, crackling into an explosion of shattered crystal.

Ira winced, bringing the injured hand to her face. She watched the blood run down the wrinkles of her battered knuckles. In the distance the shouts of the gang could be heard through the fog that swept her into murky darkness


End file.
